


Golden Lies

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: All that is gold....





	Golden Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Lyre/Liar" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

_Liar,_ Boromir's conscience growled, as he replied with a noncommittal "fine" to Aragorn's query about his health. That was no new thing, for his conscience was a constant presence, reminding him of his duty--and his failures. But where before it had his brother's voice, now it was harsh and deep and dark and jangled his mind.

It was a dark time, he knew, and that was no doubt the cause of the change. Dark times bred dark thoughts, and sometimes dark deeds. But Boromir trusted the new voice of his conscience; in darkness, it would not steer him wrong.


End file.
